


【礼尊】无题

by shanyuan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, top!reisi/bottom!mikoto, 礼尊 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanyuan/pseuds/shanyuan
Summary: K原作后续，石板被毁近一年后，周防归来。礼司的S倾向慢慢越来越明显，阿尊也很纵容。





	【礼尊】无题

**Author's Note:**

> • 礼尊  
> • 20180405清明 糖？肉！  
> • 微强制情节，微S倾向，室长略黑化，文笔渣，车，未成年慎入  
> • 原作后续，这里默认原作里双王还是友人  
> • 设定只是为了让开车用的梗合情合理一点，我也不知道尊哥具体怎么回来的QAQ
> 
> 时间线参照[官方](http://k-project-come-back.jpn.com/chronicle/)那个表：  
> 2012.12.18－12.19 学院岛事件  
> 2013.10.13 安娜成王  
> 2014.01.18 石板被毁  
> 私设：  
> 2014.12 周防归来  
> 2015.04 清明 本文时间

宗像拿出手铐将周防双手铐在身后，红发男人挑挑眉，抬了抬眼，意味不明地哼笑一声，干脆利落跪下，张口含住他微微勃起的性器吮吸起来。

他有些失神，周防这次竟如此配合甚至有些主动是他所没能预料到的。咿呀，不，倒不如说，他很少能预判这家伙的所有行为。呵，远远超出他掌控的变数。

自学院岛事件过去已经两年，而石板被破坏也是一年多之前的事了。听草薙说，就在那年年末的某天深夜，Homra已经打烊，这家伙就这么大大咧咧地走进来：“我回来了。”就好像他只是出去巡了个街、到哪里喝了杯酒，睡觉时间到了就乖乖回来一样。“阿尊啊，他真是搞了个大新闻，”草薙抿口酒，无奈又欣喜的口气，“小安娜明明已经睡了，却像是感觉到什么一样，从楼上跑下来，扑到阿尊身上就默默流泪。第二天八田他们过来的时候，根本就混乱到一塌糊涂，又哭又叫的。难得阿尊他有耐心慢慢安抚。其实就拍拍肩摸摸头，时不时应一声说几句话而已，不过对那家伙来说也算是难得的温情啦。”

呀咧呀咧，算算时间，周防从地狱回来也还没半年光景呢。失去王之力量的男人依旧强悍得要命，前几天在镇目町又端了一伙不良分子。那帮家伙试探到Homra失去火焰之力就想着犯上作乱，真是自寻死路。失去火焰，狮子依旧是狮子啊。

不过这家伙也没办法再烧掉镣铐了呢。

宗像微微笑了，征服的错觉带来莫大愉悦，埋于骨血深处的毁虐欲望躁动着，几欲冲破斯文表象。

“阁下口技很不错嘛。”

他将手插入那头张扬红发中，不轻不重地抚弄着，又间或拨弄下耳骨。周防甩甩头，舌尖顶住顶端小孔狠狠吮吸了下，感觉到宗像骤然加重的呼吸，半是挑衅地抬眼，嘴角勾出个近似嘲弄的弧度，不等反应将他含得更深。

周防身体的温度一向比常人较高，口腔更觉滚烫，偏还一下下吞咽收缩着，将口中的性器引向更深更热更窄处。他仰着头，脖子折成近乎笔直的角度，脸颊被撑得鼓起又随吮吸的节奏微微凹陷下去，喉结颤动着，叫人直想一口咬住，品尝他濒死悲鸣。

宗像不由得攥紧了手指，一手下滑到周防脖颈触摸那有些过分的凸起。他极力克制住自己肆意妄为的欲望，喉咙干涩声线发紧：“哦呀，想不到阁下竟能做到如此地步呢？”

周防并不答话——何况他此刻也没有说话的能力——只给了个闭嘴的眼神。在保持深喉的姿势下，他幅度极小地动作着，变换角度给予更多刺激。

不负所望，宗像喘息愈发急促，手上的力道有些许失控。那头红发被他揉成一团乱，颈侧则留下清晰可辨的指痕。

口中的性器跳动着几欲喷发。周防皱眉犹豫了下便没松口，任由温热的精液冲进他喉咙淌下食道。哈，那滋味还真不好受。

宗像唇边噙上一抹笑，将还在射精的性器抽出，周防呛咳起来：“恶趣味愈发见长啊宗像。”

他头发和脸溅上点点白浊，嘴巴微张着喘息，隐隐可见里头残存的白色，分外淫靡色情。

宗像避而不答，低叹道：“哦呀，阁下这副样子可是分外漂亮呢。真遗憾这里没有镜子能让您也一饱眼福啊。”

“哈？看我自己做什么。”周防起身，冲宗像晃晃手铐，“喂，这个解开。”

“不，并不想让阁下坏了这难得的夜晚。”

周防靠坐到床头望向他，略带困惑地“啊”了一声，完全没理解手铐跟夜晚有何关联。

“阁下忘记上回的事了么？我家沙发在哭泣啊。”

周防皱眉：“呵，那明明是你的错吧。”

宗像又接着说：“阁下还是乖乖被束缚起来比较好呢。”

“哼。”我可不是什么家养犬，周防这样想着，但终究也没回嘴。他张开腿一脚勾在宗像腰际一脚踩到他胯间：“该做就做那么多废话干嘛？”

宗像轻抽一口气：“阁下未免太没耐心了些。”

“混蛋，老子可还没爽呢。”鎏金瞳眸清晰地浮现出不满。

“呵呵，也是呢。”宗像一手拉开床头柜摸出润滑剂，另一手将周防的腿分得更开方便他动作。

周防被推着躺下，手铐压在后背传来鲜明触感，他翻身换了个姿势，抱怨道：“麻烦。”

宗像笑了笑没说话，手上不紧不慢地做着扩张。干涩的内壁被一点点撑开，润滑剂和逐渐分泌的透明液体把它涂湿，而后被手指搅得湿淋淋的，发出令人脸红心跳的黏腻水声。

情欲愈发升腾，周防眼角都泛起了红色。他嘴唇微动想要说话，才发出个音节宗像就揪住他体内那个点狠狠按了下去，只吐出低哑破碎的呻吟。

呵，真是可怕的控制欲。都两年过去了吧，刺激这么大的么？要不要像个心爱娃娃失而复得的小孩子啊礼司。真不像你呢。周防漫无边际地想着些有的没的，随即感觉到体内的手指换成了更炙热的东西。

扩张并不充分，熟悉的火辣痛感混杂奇妙快感沿脊椎一路攀升，冲进大脑将思绪扯成意义不明的碎片。他侧脸压在床上，不自觉地蹭了蹭床单。

宗像注意到他，伸过手去却将那点精液抹得更开。周防茫然地瞪了他一眼，有团火在他金色的眸子里跳动灼烧。

火红的狮子跪趴着，肩胛骨隆起好看的弧度，随体内撞击的力度晃动；蜜色肌肤被汗水浸湿，在暖黄灯光下散发淫靡色泽；被束缚的双手交缠在背后，臀肉被撞击出通红，低头可以看到自己性器在他肠道里进出的场景。

宗像突然停下动作。

周防扭头看向身上的男人，宗像脸上的眼镜不知何时消失了，露出沉醉的紫罗兰色眼眸，深色的发丝晃动着散落。那张白皙面容更近了，给了他一个温和而深入的吻。那条舌头仔细地一一扫过齿列牙龈，被他略带不耐烦地咬住，于是这吻就染上些许血腥的味道，倏忽变得狠厉起来。他含混地咕哝着什么，纠缠上那条舌。

他们接吻，姿态扭曲到肌肉发出抗议也全然不顾。

蛇缠着自己的猎物，一寸寸绞紧，又在猎物濒死关头放松力度；而狮子放弃抵抗，似安抚纵容又似沉迷享受。

宗像抵上那个敏感点研磨，滚烫的内壁一轮轮抽搐着死死咬住他。周防的声线本就低沉，现下的呻吟喘息愈发暗哑，断断续续叫出他姓氏，带着释放后的慵懒满足。他的唇向下，如愿以偿吻上颤动的喉结，抽插的动作更加猛烈，强势劈开还兀自扭在一起的肠道，而后酣畅淋漓地射了出来。

***

至于第二天，周防依旧大大咧咧穿着白T恤深色牛仔裤就跑去Homra，窝在专属沙发上一脸放空，全然没心思掩饰脖子手腕和身上几可称为凄惨的痕迹，留草薙一人嘟囔礼司怎么这么狠阿尊你快披上这个小安娜还没成年呢，以及后来众人惊骇欲绝似乎还有人嚷着要那个青服混蛋好看之类的事，嘛，这不是理所当然的么？

只是，十束还是没能回来呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 写到润滑剂那段时脑子里突然蹦出的一段对话：
> 
> “哦呀真不好意思，润滑剂似乎用完了呢。”
> 
> “呵，说的你好像用过那玩意儿似的。”
> 
> “啊，不得不称赞阁下天赋异禀呢。”
> 
> “艹！”


End file.
